Mr Red and Mr Blond
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: I watched the man climb into his car and drive away, my heart ached at the blond who was left standing there. I found myself compelled, I needed to say something, to him. He looked so sad, so hurt… he looked the way I had been feeling for the last two months.


A/N: Just something small, it's been in my head for a bit. Something from the perspective of that man who watched them having their 'lovers spat' in the street.

Mr. Red and Mr. Blond

I watched as the man with red hair and glasses yelled at his blond partner and was struck at how similar it was to my own situation with Ricky. My chest twisted at the thought, it had been two months and I still felt the same way about him. I watched the man climb into his car and drive away, my heart ached at the blond who was left standing there. I found myself compelled, I _needed _to say something, to him. He looked so sad, so hurt… he looked the way I had been feeling for the last two months.

I said my encouraging words to him, even if I didn't believe them. It doesn't get any easier, but even so, I wanted to give the man hope. I thought about that man for the rest of the day, his sad blue eyes staring at the road where his love's car had been. Even as my day went by I still found myself thinking about him and I hoped that he found some closure and the strength to move on.

Much later I found myself sitting in a cafe, drinking the most _divine _coffee, when the book shop across the street caught fire. I only noticed when someone came running in and screamed for the fire department to be phoned. I watched the shop burn- how could I look away? It was while I watched that I saw something, no, _someone _that made my heart stop and my chest ache.

I was that red head. The one who had yelled at that blonde man. He was running into the building in a panic; and that's when it hit me. The blonde worked(owned?) that shop. The blond man owned the shop which was burning down and now Mr. Red was flying into the shop to try and save him. I felt my eyes water, _oh no_. Mr. Red still loved him. Their last moments together had been a fight. I couldn't bare the thought. My hands clenched atop the table of my booth and I found myself praying to god, _any god_, that the blond was alright and that the two would be together again.

_Please god, please._

Tears rolled down my cheeks when Mr. Red staggered out of the shop looking devastated. I wanted to look away, I wanted to close my eyes and cry into the table, but I couldn't. I could not look away from the man who had just lost the love of his life. In that moment I would have done anything to bring them back together. My mind went to Ricky as I watched Mr. Red stagger into his car and drive away. I pulled my phone from my pocket and placed it on the table. My hands were shaking while I slid them across the screen and looked for Ricky's number. Finally I reached it, I wanted to tap call. _I wanted to_. But… I was coward… I put my phone away and hurried home where I spent the remainder of the evening with several bottles of port.

Some strange things happened, the fire around London, the bombs… then everything resetting and becoming normal again? I'm still unsure if any of it happened or it was a port induced dream. Either way, a month after all of that happened; I found myself walking down that street… I felt my chest clench as I drew closer to the book shop that apparently did _not _burn down, but I could _vividly _remember it happening. I was tempted to cross the street to get distance from the shop, only a car caught my attention. The car belonged to Mr. Red. Hope bloomed in my chest and I found myself moving closer to the shop.

It was difficult to see inside and the 'closed' sign stopped me from going inside, but I eventually found a window that allowed me to see inside the shop. A smile took my lips as I saw Mr. Red clutch Mr. Blond's hands, they seemed to be saying something to each other before Mr. Blond took Red's face in his hands and kissed him. I audibly cheered, earning a few strange glances but I didn't care. They were together and from what I could see they were very happy to be together. Hope, love, excitement and a flurry of emotions took me as I turned from the shop and headed down the street. I felt lighter than I had in months.

Inspired, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Ricky's number.


End file.
